Forum:Policy - MS:User Treatment Policy
I took a look through the policies we have currently, and noticed that there was no User Treatment Policy. Thus, I am now proposing that we enforce one. There will certainly be conflicts/disagreements when it comes to editing sooner or later and it might escalate into a flame war (or something of the sort) with an exchange of insults. Now, as a wiki, we certainly cannot allow these sorts of things to happen. Therefore, we need to have this policy, we certainly do not want users to appeal their block/ban on the grounds that there is no such policy. Taken from the RS Wiki (and adapted): ---- In a nutshell: Be nice and be polite to other users This is a policy on how to treat other users. Respect other users No user deserves to be treated with disrespect, no matter the situation. If you have a disagreement do not try to solve the issue with verbal insults or by using profanities. Things said on the internet can hurt someone in real-life. Also, making threats against someone online is illegal; you can be arrested, charged, and even sentenced to jail time. Think before you act. If you are harassing another user you will be blocked for a certain amount of time (determined by previous offences). Solving user conflicts All user conflicts should be solved peacefully. It is better to come to a compromise than to keep arguing. If you cannot compromise then simply stop talking to that user until you can come up with a solution. If you feel that a user has made a personal attack on you, you may report it here and an administrator will deliver a verdict. Edit and Revert wars If you are having an edit war with another user, contact the other user on the other user's talk page or the article's talk page and make an agreement to stop the war. Revert the page to its original state and refer to the style guide for a solution. If the style guide doesn't give a guideline for your disagreement, go back to the article's talk page and create a poll in which users can vote to decide which version is better. Whatever option has more votes by the end of a 3 hour period will be considered the better version. If you continue to argue and revert/change the edit you may be blocked. Blocking If you feel you have been unjustly banned simply state your case on your talk page and let the community determine your situation. If you have been unfairly banned you may be unblocked. If you swear and curse at a user on your talk page the ban will stay in place, or it may be extended to a longer period of time. Other issues *Stellar Dawn Wiki:All editors are equal *Stellar Dawn Wiki:Assume good faith User treatment policy ---- Changes (if any) can be discussed here. So basically, we should have this policy and it will be under the name: MS:UTP Support - as proposer of the policy. 14:17, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Support - Of course. 14:40, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Support - Look at Calebchiam taking ideas from RSW now. Lol. 17:25, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :Just the policies =). 00:04, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Support- There is no reason to oppose lol. From experience through both the Call of Duty wiki, and Runescape Wiki; it is only practical we have this policy[[User:Hess36|'Hess']][[User talk:Hess36|'Message Me']] 17:57, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Closed - There is consensus to implement Stellar Dawn Wiki:User Treatment Policy. 05:33, 8 May 2009 (UTC)